


Second Love

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fix-It, Lesbian Rose Tico, Past Finn/Rose Tico, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rose Tico Deserved Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rose tells Finn about Jannah.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico
Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909759
Kudos: 5
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Second Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lesbian
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Jannah and I are dating.”  
  
As Rose mentioned it, Finn nearly dropped the lightsaber he was building. It wasn’t the idea of Rose dating someone else, but really, just the matter of Jannah dating someone. “Are you?” he said.  
  
“Yeah. I’m...well, I think I’ve been attracted to girls for a while. I didn’t get it then, but I get it now.”  
  
“Was that why...?” _It didn’t work out,_ Finn mentally finished.  
  
Rose nodded. “I guess holos didn’t really help,” she said. “I mean, I guess I kissed you because it seemed like the logical thing to do. Apparently Rey thought so too, with Ben." She smiled faintly. “Doesn’t really matter. I mean, Rey really is pretty into you, in case you haven’t noticed.”  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Finn said. He wasn’t about to misread the signals, not really.  
  
Silence.  
  
“So you and Jannah...”  
  
Rose beamed. There was something about it that was enough to make Finn grin, almost infectiously, along with her. “She’s really good at what she does! I’ll say this, Finn — the other stormtroopers are as brave as you are.”  
  
“So I’m not a selfish traitor anymore?”  
  
Rose sighed. “I was angry,” she said. “And kind of let down. I mean, I wasn’t thinking. I should have given you a break, though. Your heart was in the right place, even if you didn’t think through your plan.”  
  
Finn nodded. That, he supposed, and Rose probably had a mini don’t-meet-your-heroes moment when Finn had tried to leave. Rose knew now, at least, that Finn was just a man, as fallible as anyone else.  
  
“So, back to Jannah,” he said.  
  
Rose smiled. “She’s very pretty,” she said. “I love her hair. And her eyes. I love...honestly, everything about her. She’s brave. Sharp. Kind. She’s kind of like you, in a way.”  
  
Finn chuckled. “I know she’s brave.”  
  
He could only hope Rose was happy with Jannah. The Force...well, the Force had no doubt brought them all together, and given them a moment to be happy. They deserved that, with all their hearts.


End file.
